stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy Hinojosa
Stacy Hinojosa also known as is an American YouTube content creator known for her popular gaming channel StacyPlays '''(also knows as Stacysays') and vlogging channel ''Stacyvlogs'. She tends to show appreciation for her fans, calling them "Potato Flakes," and selects and shows their submitted fanart in her popular series, Dogcraft. She is also a consultant for the Epic Reads YouTube channel, among other professions such as being a writer, Gamer, Milk Aficionado, producer, and being a photographer. Personal life Stacy was born on August 23, 1983 and she currently lives in Utah with her two dogs Page and Molly. She spent some of her childhood growing up in Germany. She has also moved to Los Angeles working with various celebrities and companies, including Teen.com. While working at Teen.com, she met her best friend Joey Graceffa, and the two eventually started playing Minecraft together. After deciding to move on from Teen.com, she focused mainly on her gaming channel. Because she did not work in Los Angeles anymore, she moved to Salt Lake City, Utah, for the benefit of her dogs. StacyPlays Main Article: Stacy's Youtube Channel Stacy created StacyPlays channel on March 10, 2013, for the sole purpose of communicating with her and Joey Graceffa's fans, but she eventually decided to upload Minecraft videos to her channel. The channel recently reached over 660,000 subscribers. Her channel was originally partnered with Alloy Digital and is currently partnered with Maker Studios. Dogcraft Main article: Dogcraft '''Dogcraft is a modded single-player survival series where Stacy rescues dogs and creates many dog-themed builds. Dogcraft is notable for being Stacy's most popular series, and the first episode is the most watched video on her channel. In most episodes of Dogcraft, Stacy breeds a dalmatian puppy and names it after a viewer in hopes of eventually getting 101 dalmatians. Usually, at the beginning of the episode Stacy goes to her Minecraft Art Gallery and showcases fan art sent from fans. Cake Quest Main article: Cake Quest Cake Quest is a survival series featuring Squaishey Duck. They crash landed on a space cake which had been using sheep for sprinkles. The two are on a quest to save the sheep that are in a factory to the north. Aside from the main task of rescuing the sprinkles, Stacy and Squaishey farmed for food and also created most of their resources for tools such as a cobblestone generator and a tree farm. The Candy Isle Main article: The Candy Isle '' '''The Candy Isle' is a modded survival series featuring AmyLee33. Both are mermaids in the series which features marine life such as turtles, crabs and whales. The series also features fairies which can carry out jobs if tamed with sugar. Mineclash Main article: Mineclash '' '''Mineclash' is a weekly series Stacy plays with Graser10 and occasionally other gamers (e.g StrauberryJam and HeyImBee), the general aim of the game is to collect multiple objects in survival while being based off of movies, popular culture, geography etc. The first person with all the items wins the challenge. StacyVlogs StacyVlogs is Stacy's vlogging channel, she mainly posts "follow me around" vlogs to this channel. She also posts gaming-related vlogs to her main channel StacyPlays every monday. The channel was originally edited by her friend Andy Rose. The channel currently has over 125,000 subscribers. Quotes * "Page and Molly love you, Go rescue a dog" * "I Died!!" * "Joey!" * "NOOOOO!" * "**GASPS**" * "Baby Zombie, Why!?" * "Graser! Are you ready to lose?" Friends * Joey Graceffa * LDShadowLady * iHasCupquake * Squaishey * Amy Lee * Stampylonghead * Strawberry17 * Graser10 * Parker Games * HeyImBee * ThatOneTomahawk * Walschaerts Build Team UHshe - Stacy.png|Stacy's UHShe Intro Stacy and meghan.jpg|Stacy with Meghan Stacy and Lizzie.jpg|Stacy with Lizzie Graser10 stacy.jpg|Stacy reluctantly taking a picture with Graser Stacyplays.jpg|Stacy wearing a Wonder Quest shirt Stacy stampy.png Stacy stripes.png 51ff2f013eaa12bccdf389520bb34a37.jpg stacy skin 1.jpg|'Stacy's original Skin' Trivia *Stacy's viewers are known as "Potato Flakes", due to her favorite milk containing potato flakes. *She studied Journalism in college and minored in Political Philosophy. Dogcraft Q & A *Recently found out she had Celiac disease. Celiac disease *The creators of the game "The Long Dark" named the item "Stacy's grape soda" after her. Stacy's Grape Soda *She took piano lessons as a kid. Diversity episode 11 *Her favourite flower is the ranunculus. *She has never eaten a tomato. Stacy's Q & A *The earliest known video to feature Stacy was in Joey Graceffa's Hunger Craft survival series, episode 28, Stacy (while working for Teen.com) also featured in Finnick audition and the camping challenge. *Prior to Minecraft, the game Stacy was obsessed with was Farmville. Farmville vs. Minecraft References Category:People Category:UHShe Participants Category:Cube UHC Participants